James Wiezorek
James Wiezorek is a American professional Wrestler. |resides = Ovid,Michigan |billed_from = Lansing,Michigan |trainer = Himself |current_efeds = XWCWF |debut =1992 }} Early Life James Wiezorek grow in Ovid Michigan he had some problems with bully's and school teachers and he was suspended from school for fighting a lot.One fight James Wiezorek was in with a bully and James hit him with a Trash Can and a wooding chair and James put the bully in the hospital.James Wiezorek also hated school and he want to destroy thing in his path. Career EHCW James Wiezorek was one the first wrestler in EHCW history to ever hold the EHCW World Heavyweight Championship and James Wiezorek won the EHCW World Heavyweight Championship more than 6 times and James Wiezorek and Tony Snider were the first Tag Team in EHCW to hold the EHCW Tag Team Championship 9 times. WCWE after EHCW Close it's doors James Wiezorek Came to work the WCWE for a short time and was on one the WCWE brand but James Wiezorek quit WCWE and came to work for CCWE.James Wiezorek and his long time tag team parter Tony Snider wrestle Showtime Jerome Wilber and Christopher Marshall at WCWE Hardcore Payback. NCWA Japan James Wiezorek is in a International tour for NCWA.James Wiezorek wrestle for the NCWA Japan world title on August 13,2008 and James Wiezorek won the NCWA Japan World Title James Wiezorek Wrestle in a Singapore Cane a Pole match and on the same night James Wiezorek wrestle in a Barbed Wire Steel Cage Match also James Wiezorek won that macth. CCWE(2008) James Wiezorek was on the first CCWE pay per view called WCCWE Anarchy Rulzwere James Wiezorek won the CCWE King of the Mountain and got a title shot at WCCWE No Rules and No Justice and won the NCWA World Heavyweight Championship but James Wiezorek was rename the the WCCWE Champion due NCWA wanting their title back after WCCWE July Fireworks Bash were James Wiezorek going to face Showtime Jerome Wilber which Showtime Jerome Wibler never came to the Pay Per View. When the WCCWE Draft came a long James Wiezorek was Drafted to CCWE Friday Night Thunder than at WCCWE Very Hard Justice James Wiezorek lose the CCWE Championship to Bret Anderson after Anderson hit James Wiezorek in the head with a steel chair.James Wiezorek is going face Tex Mcgraw at CCWE Hardcore Heaven to show who is the real owner of CCWE.James Wiezorek beat tex Mcgraw for a title shot at CCWE WestleWar.James Wiezorek Defeated Mark Strom for the CCWE World Heavyweight Championship at CCWE Wrestle War.James Wiezorek got defeated by Joe Awsome Defeated in a 3 stage of hell match.After CCWE Against All Odds James Wiezorek Contract expired and James Wiezorek did not wish to renew his Contract. National Championship Wrestling Alliance(2008) On October 2,2008 James Wiezorek Came back to the NCWA and beat Mike Howard for the NCWA Extreme Championship after Mike Howard won it.James Wiezorek and Tony Snider also won the NCWA Extreme Tag Team Championship on that same night at the the house show.on a house show for the NCWA Extreme James Wiezorek got defeated wen Big Dave Vader came out to wrestle for the NCWA Extreme World Championship witch Big Dave Vader did a 460 splash on James Wiezorek and on the same night he and Tony snider got defeated for the NCWA Extreme Tag Team Championships.James Wiezorek Contract expired and he left the company. eXtreme World Championship Wrestling Federation(2008)- PrimeTime James Wiezorek has sign with eXtreme World Championship Wrestling Federation. PrimeTime James Wiezorek want a shot XWCWF World Championship and to put to rest the Zanatos Kell Era. Wrestling Facts *'Finishing and signature moves' *Jackknife Powerbomb *Big boot *Walking sidewalk slam *F5 Power Slam *Super Kick *Elbow Drop Pin Entrance Songs * 'Never Gonna Stop by Rob Zombie * 'Twisted Transistor by KoRn * 'AC/DC Hells Bells * 'AC/DC If You Want Blood (You've Got It) *"Riot" (Three Days Grace) *"Indestructible" (Disturbed) Personal Life James Wiezorek is a Radio DJ and has good Friends name Matt VanDeusen and Tony Snider and Travis Long. James Wiezorek is one of the graetest hardcore Wrestler Also now James Wiezorek is the chairman of CCWE and made CCWE worth $228 million.James Wiezorek hate the WCWE and he think that WCWE stands for World Crapy Wrestling Enterainment.James Wiezorek is a fan of rock music.James Wiezorek He has 11 cousins in real life. Championships and accomplishments EHCWWrestling organizations acquired by WCWE * 6 Time EHCW Championship * 9 EHCW Tag Team Champion with Tony Snider ACCWA American Class Championship Association * 4 Time ACCWA World Championship * 2 Time ACCWA World Tag Team Championship with Kurt Crazy * 1 Time ACCWA United States Championship * 1 Time ACCWA Triple Crown Champion XPWF * 3 Time XPWF Championship WCWE * 1 ECCW Heavyweight Championship * 1 EHCW Representative CCWE * 1 CCWE World Heavyweight Championship * 2 CCWE Championship * 1 CCWE King of the Mountain * CCWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2008) National Championship Wrestling Alliance *NCWA Hall of Fame (class of 2008) *1NCWA Japan World Championship *1NCWA Extreme Championship *1NCWA Extreme Tag Team Championship with Tony Snider Eastern Class Championship Wrestling Association * 1 ECCWA Heavyweight Championship Nicknames *Xtreme American Bad Ass